Liquid meniscus lenses have been known in various industries. As discussed more fully below with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B, known liquid meniscus lenses were engineered in cylindrical shapes with a perimeter surface formed by points at a fixed distance from an axis which is a straight line. Known liquid meniscus lenses have been limited to designs with a first interior surface generally parallel to a second interior surface and each perpendicular to a cylindrical axis. Known examples of the use of liquid meniscus lenses include devices such as electronic cameras.
Traditionally, an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens and an intraocular lens included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, can provide one or more of: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens can provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens can provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens can provide a therapeutic functionality.
More recently, electronic components have been incorporated into a contact lens. Some components can include semiconductor devices. However, physical constraints including the size, shape and control aspects of a liquid meniscus lens have precluded their use in an ophthalmic lens. Generally the cylindrical shape, sometimes referred to as the “hockey puck” shape of liquid meniscus lenses, has not been conducive to something that can work in a human eye environment.
In addition, a curved liquid meniscus lens includes physical challenges that are not necessarily present in a traditional design of a liquid meniscus lens with parallel sidewalls and/or optical windows.